Talk To the Hand, Mr L!
by FireN'IceChic
Summary: I wouldn't have been as mad if I've recieved a warning,but I still couldn't get over the fact this happened before." The Sarasaland Princess reveals her story and feelings towards The Green Thunder. The tables are turned..and Daisy doesn't like it at all
1. This is why I get along better with guys

**Talk to the hand, Mr.L!**

A few things I need to point out first. One, this story is told by Princess Daisy speaking in first person.

Two, I don't own anyone in this story

**Prologue: When the best thing to do is ask for the story once and listen**

As for all stories, I should start from the beginning, although it pains me to do so. For anyone who's expecting a loving, heart-warming, cliché, forbidden romance story, then close this forum now and go check your Facebook or something. What I'm about to tell is more of a FML. It's not every day you wake up to find out that you're in an unwanted game of "Cat N' Mouse" and you're the mouse. If I knew certain info before this scenario, I would've avoided pretty much everything and went home. All I could say back then is that it wasn't over…unfortunately. My story all starts in the Mushroom Kingdom. I was staying with Peach to get away from my annoying-pain-the-ass-parents…..

**Chapter 1: This is why I get along better with GUYS**

_Maybe I should've never come_ I thought to myself. It was a breezy Tuesday afternoon. But the only reason why I knew there was a nice breeze is because Peach's stained glass mosaic window of her face was opened. She was chatting away with Princess Rosalina on her phone about, well, I didn't really know and I really didn't care at the time. We were just sitting around in her room doing absolutely nothing except pointless gossiping. I was bored as hell. Being bossed around by my 'rents seemed more fun at the time. So to pass the time, I reflected on past events. For the past month, I wondered why absolutely no one would tell me about their quarrel with the mysterious jester, they never said his name. _I wonder why Peach never talked about her last adventure with Mario and Luigi this much. I mean, at least they could tell me what the big deal was. But every single time I ask her about it, she changes the subject. Mario does the same, but Luigi? He gets uneasy .It looked like he was guilty 'bout something…now that I mention it, he was acting weird when they got back and everyone else was fine. He didn't even talk to me for a while. What the hell happened? Ya know? I'm gonna ask them today as soon as I--_

"Daisy, what do you think about that?" giggled Peach, interrupting the thoughts that were in the back of my mind.

"About what?" I swiveled my head around to see a laughing Peach. She was, as usual, wearing a pink dress. I've always wondered why she likes that dress so much.

"Are you paying attention at all? About Prince Peasly! Duh!"

"Oh…umm…yeah, I forgot.." I mumbled. I really wanted to get out and talk to Mario and Luigi. But to leave would be rude. Considering she went through the trouble of helping me sneak out of Sarasaland unseen. Peach shrugged her shoulders and continued talking about Peasly. I yawned, blew the bangs out of my face, and started to daydream.

_**I was walking along the desert horizon facing the ocean. It was the end of the day, and salty, warm wind blew in my face. It was peaceful, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. The Sarasaland castle stood in the far distance. I was in Sarasaland, which of course was not the place I wanted to be at the time, but hey, go with the flow. Suddenly, I felt weight in my left palm. Another hand. I looked up to see a clad plumber dressed in green. A hat with a signature "L" sat on his brown hair .We walked along the shifting sands for what seemed like hours. Just the two of us. Me and Luigi. No one was there to gawk and stare, or to ask us why. It was everything I imagined it would be like. But there was something different. It wasn't the usual stuttering and small talk. He wasn't red in the face, as far as I knew, and I wasn't urging him to talk to me. Dead silence was all I heard besides the distant crashing the ocean waves and occasional whistling of the winds. We exchanged looks for a few seconds, his eyes bluer than usual in the yellow and orange display of the sky. My gut suddenly filled with butterflies at this moment. We smiled and we faced forward. As if by magic, a lone bench with wildflowers, rosebushes, and other plants appeared in front of us. **_**"Huh?"**_** I asked myself. **_**"First I'm in the middle is Sarasaland with Luigi, alone, and a stone bench just magically appears? …Awesome…"**_**I let out a heart-felt sigh and closed my eyes.**_

"_**What's wrong?" We stopped walking.**_

"_**Oh..nothing," I replied.**_

"_**You wanna sit down?" He pointed to the bench. As if an object appearing in a place that it's not meant to be is normal."…sure.."**_

_**We walked towards the bench, and he squeezed my hand tighter. I reached down to brush any dirt off the bench might have, only to find it was granite and no debris was on it. The bench was facing the ocean and the sun was low in the sky. Simply beautiful.**_

"_**Happy birthday, Princess Daisy," Luigi told me," I hope you like that dress, considering that..well..you don't really like wearing—"**_

"_**It's lovely, Luigi," I said, cutting him off. I looked down to see that I was wearing an orange strapless sun dress. "Th-thanks for walking me home, by the way."**_

"_**No problem." I smiled. It was a perfect setting. A couple madly in love sitting down alone, together. I closed my eyes for the last time. We started to lean closer…and closer…and closer…until--**_

"DAISY!" I snapped back into reality. I was starting to drift off until this point because, well, I didn't really give a damn about this mysterious Prince Peasly guy Rosalina and Toadstool were talking about. "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to go visit Rosalina and Éclair with me…or you could go see Mario and L-u-i-g-i," Peach said with a smirk. Giggles were heard on the other line. The phone was on speaker._ Funny, very funny, Peach._

"Hey, Daisy, aren't you going out with Luigi?" asked Rosalina, her calm voice coming from the phone. I was so glad that she was in her kingdom instead of in that room because I blushed. Probably because I just had one of my LuigiXDaisy daydreams….again.

"…yeah, why?"

"Just wonderin' that's all." Peach gave me one of those **I gots an idea and you ain't getting out of this one, Sarasa** looks.

"Ya know…you can just go and take a warp pipe to Toad Town to see them." said Peach, "It's a lot quicker and safer than walking." I rolled my eyes. She's been trying to get me to see Luigi after the long isolation from each other. "Well? Are you—"

"OK! I'm going!..sheesh," I said, a bit aggravated. This wasn't the first time she cracked me into hanging out with the Mario Bros. But she's a good friend, like I said.

"Here, let me go ahead and get a warp pipe set up, k? One sec, Rose." She smiled. Peach got up from her couch and summoned a Toad to get a pipe ready for Toad Town. _Typical Toadstool. _Peach got back on the phone "K,k I'm back, Rose. Hey Daisy, Toad said that the pipe's ready, want me to see you off?"

"It's just down the—"

"Whatever, I'm coming. Rosalina, I'll be at the castle in a second after I see Sarasa off, ok?" Peach told Rosalina, cutting me off.

"Ok, Toadstool." Peach hung up the phone. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." I stood up from her armchair and straightened my dress and hair out.

"Daisy, you look great, don't worry." Peach said truthfully. "Thanks, Peach," I replied. We walked out of the room and out the main entrance where a green tube was sticking out of the ground. Toad was there with a trumpet, apparently to announce my departure.

"Please don't, Toad." I whispered to him. He nodded his head and lowered the instrument. I started to hoist myself into the pipe when Peach started to say something. "Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to tell ya good luck…you're gonna need it," she finished.

"Oh, whatever!" I laughed. "Cya, Toadstool!"

"Hasta La Vista, Sarasa!" chuckled the Mushroom Kingdom princess. I swung my leg over the edge and fell into the pipe, going to Toad Town.


	2. Be treated as a Princess act like a man

**Chapter 2: Be treated as a lady, but act like…well you get the point**

**Well…Chapter two is up! Mario and Luigi STILL won't tell Princess Daisy about the Chaos Hearts, The Dark Prognatious, Count Bleck, oh and the fact that Luigi was—oh yeah, you guys aren't supposed to know! [Although you probably do if you played SPM] Did I mention this is my first fan fiction?**

**Like I said before, I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to NINTENDO!!! :D **

"**OOMF!"** I just got finished with a wild ride through the warp pipe, but my landing wasn't planned correctly. I was sprawled out on the dirt face-down, dust getting all over my dress. _Dammit…just great. _I got to my feet, brushed myself off, and started to walk towards the Mario Bros.' house. I was a bit shaken by my crash-landing, but I was ok. I looked up the road to see a small house. _There they are_ I thought to myself. As I got closer, I started to hear yelling and cursing. But that wasn't near as shocking as what I saw. Green and red lights of energy and fire lit up the back yard. I stopped to stare at the display, wondering what might be going on. At first, I thought someone might be in trouble, but then I calmed down._ They're Brawling! Awesome!_ I started to run towards the back yard gates. I peeked over the gate to get a closer look at the fight.

"GODDAMMIT, LUIGI!!"

"I GOT YOU GOOD, DIDN'T I?!"

"SHUT UP!!" A flash of red fire zoomed towards the left of the house.

"YOU'RE GONNA BURN THE HOUS—GAHHH!!!" I heard Luigi yelling in pain as whatever Mario used against him.

"YEAH!! HAHAHAAA!!" Mario yelled his victory cry as he ran towards his ailing brother.

"Take THIS!" Luigi generated a green fire ball and aimed it at Mario's face. "Oh Yea!"

"Mama F*cker!!" Mario cursed, "Don't do that!!" Mario delivered a punch to Luigi's stomach, but Luigi returned the punch to the face. Then a kick, and another kick, then another punch, then a slap across the kisser..

"YO, GUYS!" Mario and Luigi looked up from their fight.

"Daisy?!" Mario smiled and let go of his brother's overalls, but Luigi's face turned redder than his brother's hat with a signature "M". I was surprised that the hat hasn't fallen off his head like Luigi's did. Mario dusted himself off and helped his brother to his feet. " Sorry, we didn't see you there."

"No prob. Awesome Brawl, guys!" I smiled, secretly wishing that I could Brawl, but my parents forbid that I do. _I can't wait till I can run my own life, then I'd be fighting against Peach all day_. I grinned at the thought. "Sorry if I interrupted y'all though.."

"It's ok," said Mario, "I would've beaten Weegee anyways—"

"No you wouldn't!" laughed the younger of the two. "Hell, if the fight lasted longer, your ass would have a poison flower sticking out of the top of your head!"

"Oh, take-a me on an acid trip, eh?" Mario sneered,"..are you-a gonna dance for me and the Princess here, too?"

"Whatever! It's effective and that's all that matters..I have you to thank anyways."

"Exactly!" the red plumber said, ending the argument with the last word. _Sibling rivalry is funny as hell._

"Daisy, can you grab Luigi and me a Shroom Shake? It's in the fridge."

"Bro, that's not really respectful, asking a Princess to—"

"Luigi, it's cool, I need one too, actually." I said, once again cutting him off like in my frequent daydreams. "Yeah, I had a rough landing when I got here, stupid warp pipe…" I looked at a bruise that I've gotten when I fell on my arm, but I never noticed it till now.

"Are you ok?" Luigi rushed over to my side and rubbed my arm. He realized what he was doing and then quickly took his hands away and started to shyly rub his right arm. "..Sorry, Daisy..." he mumbled. I giggled and I ran inside the back door to grab three Shroom Shakes. When I came back, the brothers were resting on the back porch.

"Here ya go, guys." I called. I handed them their shakes and started to sip on my own, the bruise went away and I felt refreshed. Mario and Luigi let out a relieved sigh.

"So, how come you're here in the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy?" asked Mario. This was my chance.

" To get away from my parents. Ugh, they're driving me crazy! They keep asking me questions about you're last quest and, well I don't know much about it besides that it involved an evil jester and a book called the Dark…well, I don't even know the full name to THAT! So..I was wondering if you guys could—"

"Hey! Let's play Wii Tennis!" a pale Luigi said, quickly changing the subject.

"Good idea, Bro!" replied Mario. I raised an eyebrow and ,once again, my hopes of finding out the information sank. But..I had one last chance.

"Wii Tennis is two-player only, Luigi..." I said.

"Umm…we could play bowling instead! That goes up to four players..well..of course it's just three players..you, me, and Mario. But still, let's just play bowling, ok?"

"Yeah, Daisy, let's just play bowling" agreed the older of the two. _They aren't gonna give up, are they?_ I thought to myself. _Well…it's gotta be something big if they keep avoiding the subject._ "Ok fine.."

We walked inside and Luigi turned on the t.v , then the Wii, then the three Wii remotes sitting on the coffee table in the front room. I haven't visited their house in a long time. Inside their living room was two couches, a bookshelf filled with pictures of their family back in a world where I've never seen, and many awards from different events. Like the Olympics where he and a creature from another dimension competed for the gold. And, as always, they won. "Are you ready, Princess?"

"I don't have a Mii."

"Oh, yeah..." I quickly made a Mii and we played bowling. And Mario was the winner of the game with a perfect game of twelve strikes in a row. I was second with nine , and Luigi with six.

"I bet I can beat you at tennis!" Luigi said.

"Bring it!"

"Oh I will…"******* I laughed at this scenario. And, as I said before, sibling rivalry is funny as hell. Mario got to his feet and started fishing for tennis rackets inside his gear closet next to the kitchen, Luigi was looking at him confused. He shrugged his shoulders and started flipping the screen to the tennis games.  
"You meant Wii tennis?"  
"Yeah…I meant WII Tennis. And besides, it's raining outside. We can't go out and do a match if we wanted to…unless you want to get struck by lightning."

"Ok then, Weegee…toss me the remote." The Mario Bros. played tennis for what seemed like an hour. I was about to drift into another dream when Luigi put down his remote. Mario called a draw a few seconds earlier. "Ok, you win…huff…you win." Mario and Luigi were sweating at the brow and clearly had a workout. _All that from swinging around a control? Wow…_ Suddenly, the ringing of a timer went off in the kitchen.

"Cool, Dinner's ready."

"What'd you make?"

"Spaghetti." Luigi smiled at the word. If he could marry the saucy food, he would. But then again, he might marry me first. We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. But then, the house phone rang.

"I'll get it," sighed Mario. He walked to the phone attached to the wall.

"Soo….what's been going on?" I turned to face Luigi, trying to start a conversation.

"Erm..nothing much, just the usual, you know?"

_Gotcha, Luigi..now, just to ease myself in for the kill_

"Well…that's cool—"  
"Luigi? Princess Daisy?" We looked up at Mario, who had a worried look on his face. "Bad news. I just got a call from Toadsworth. He said that a pretty bad storm is heading our way, and we need to stay indoors. Daisy won't be able to get home tonight.  
Luigi and I exchanged looks which didn't say _**Oh No**_ or _**YES!**_

"We have a guest room, you know."

"Oh yeah! Daisy, I hope it's not a problem that you need to spend the night—"

"I would be delighted to, Mario." I said. I mean, I didn't have a choice anyway. Spend the night with the brothers or get drenched with water. I didn't even need to be asked twice.

We ate the spaghetti and meatballs without much conversation. After we were finished, I loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and went into the front room alone. I took a shower got dressed in Luigi's sleepwear [Mario's was too big on me], and I went into the guest room. Just when I was going to bed, Luigi came into the room.

"Hi, Daisy."  
"Hey, Luigi…thanks again…"  
"For what?" _Oh shit. That dream wasn't real, Daisy! _  
"F-for letting me sleep in your clothes…" I said quickly.  
"Y—you're welcome, Princess."  
There was a long awkward silence after that.

"Umm..good night…I-I just came in to check on you.." Luigi blushed

"Thanks…and good night..Weegee," I chuckled. Using his nickname only made him turn even redder. He left the room, closing the door behind him, and I closed my eyes, silently drifting off to who-knows-where.

*****= I watched a Flipnote and a scenario like that occurred in there. Just wanted to let you know that idea wasn't mine. I'll be uploading Chapter 3 soon! :D**


End file.
